


Saber

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Creampie, F/M, Fivesome - M/F/F/F/F, Fluff, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: Ritsuka had four Saber-class Servants - Artoria, Nero, Lily, and Alter. And they all love him. Constructing a plan to seduce him isn't the most arduous task.





	Saber

**Author's Note:**

> On a side-note; yes, I'm aware some people use Artoria while others use Arturia. I'm personally going with the wiki version - Artoria. Deals with it.

Night had fallen over Chaldea, and many Servants had returned to their quarters to rest after the long tiring day. Four servants in particular, however, were doing no such thing.

''...will we do it tonight?'' Saber Alter asked tonelessly, pale gold eyes staring around her emotionlessly.

Gathered around her were three other Saber's – Nero, Artoria and Lily. The four of them were 'friends' of a sorts, mostly due to being the only Saber-class Servants summoned by their Master, and also because of Lily's innocent desire for friendship. Saber Alter wasn't sure how she got dragged into it, briefly recalling meeting over breakfast, before dismissing the thought from her mind.

''Indeed!'' Nero proclaimed boldly, a winning smile on her face. ''Praetor should be in his room right now, so we must move with haste!''

Lily and Artoria both nodded, blushing slightly and following swiftly after Nero, while Alter followed behind with a flat expression. All of them had gone over the plan weeks ago, but had not found an ideal opportunity to put it in play – namely, to seduce and confess their love to their Master.

Each of them had been affected by their Master in different ways. Lily had gained a friend who was willing to help her whenever she needed it, even in the dead of night, and would go to great lengths to help her achieve her dream of being a full-fledged Knight.

Nero had gained someone who she could converse with as equals, as while she was an emperor, she was also a Servant. She found someone who she could express her worries to without fear of judgement, and gain advice she would've overlooked had it came from anyone else.

Artoria learned what it meant to relax and be around friends, rather than vassals. She gained a 'family', one that she swore to protect with her life, and who would do the same for her in a heartbeat.

Alter herself had learnt more about herself than she thought possible, and found it in herself to express her emotions and desires easier. Her interactions with not only her Master, but also the other Servants, had changed her perspective on things and made her feel a bit more... kindly, to her Master.

The four Saber's reached their Master's room shortly. Nobody else was around, given most Masters were tired and would already be in bed at this point.

''Alter-chan, you're up.'' Lily smiled encouragingly at the golden-eyed Saber, who merely nodded and crouched down in front of the door, taking out a lock-pick and working her magic.

''...I still don't understand where you learned that.'' Artoria deadpanned, but received no answer.

Soon the door was unlocked, and the four Saber-class Servants slipped inside, closing the door behind them. The room was empty, but the adjoined shower was not, as the sound of running water was clearly evident. The girls shared a look between them, before shrugging and continuing with the plan.

They began undressing, mindfully keeping the noise down so as not to alert their Master of their presence just yet, until they were down to their underwear, and then they waited.

X-x-X

Ritsuka exited the shower a minute later, clad in only a pair of black boxers and with a towel around his neck. After the long day he had, he was ready to relax before going to sleep. So he could be forgiven for being startled when his eyes landed upon four of his Servants, laying on his bed in their underwear.

Artoria was sat on the edge of the bed, blushing and clad in a pair of striped blue panties and bra, the latter giving him ample view of her cleavage. Lily was sat behind her, partially hiding behind the original Saber, but that did little to hide her petite body, as well as revealing she was wearing white underwear with brown strings on the bra.

Alter was laying on her back, for all intents and purposes looking entirely uninterested. She was only wearing a pair of black panties, hugging a pillow to her bare chest. She was also wearing a pair of black lacy thigh-highs and elbow gloves. Nero was standing up, posture confident as she wore a pair of velvet red underwear with a frilly trim, with a small bow on the back.

''Artoria? Alter? Lily? Nero?'' Ritsuka blinked, stunned. ''Er... what are you doing here?''

''We've come to... confess, Praetor.'' Nero said, briefly losing confidence before continuing.

''Confess?'' Ritsuka blinked in confusion, but he had an inkling as to what they meant.

''Yes. Our feelings.'' Alter said plainly, though a tinge of pink now dusted her cheeks.

''Ever since you summoned us, you've been nothing but kind to us, given us things we didn't know we wanted.'' Artoria picked up where the golden-eyed girl left off. ''Our feelings have grown since then, a-and we wish to confess that we... love you, Master.''

''And we shall prove this through our actions!'' Nero finished grandly, hand on hip.

Ritsuka was speechless, something that Nero ignored as she approached him, before boldly kissing him. He was taken aback by the sudden display of affection, but quickly gave in, kissing the blonde Saber back. Their make-out lasted for a little longer before both had to part for air, a thin trail of saliva connecting their lips.

''For tonight, Master, we are all yours in mind, body and soul.'' Nero murmured affectionately, pressing her body against his.

''Nero...'' Ritsuka breathed, making the Empress smile.

She grasped his hand and led him towards the bed, kissing him passionately again. Her tongue slipped into the mix and he responded readily, the two engaging in a heated french kiss before they broke it off.

Lily was quick to take her place, hopping up from the bed and kissing him lovingly, her uncertainty evident as she let Ritsuka take the lead. As the two lovers kissed Nero reached down to his boxers, unbuttoning them and letting his dick flop out, limp but slowly hardening. After a moment of thought Nero got an idea, gesturing for Artoria to stand up.

As Nero did her thing, Lily pulled back from the kiss. ''Ah... that was my first kiss...''

''I'm glad I got to be your first then.'' Ritsuka responded warmly, making the youngest Saber blush.

''Praetor~'' Nero's voice called, prompting Ritsuka to turn... and for his face to ignite into a fierce blush.

Nero and Artoria were stood together, their bodies pressed together and faces inches from one another. Upon his gaze landing on them Nero smirked, before turning and outright kissing Artoria, startling the blonde before she slowly gave into it, relaxing. Nero wasn't content with mere kissing though, reaching down and groping Artoria's ass through her panties and mashing their breasts together, dominating Artoria in every respect.

The sight of his two servants making out so lewdly quickly turned Ritsuka on, his dick becoming hard in seconds.

The two finished making out a few seconds later, and Nero let Artoria sit back down on the bed, face flushed as she regained her senses. Nero turned to Ritsuka, grabbing his dick in her hand and slowly beginning to pump it while the others watched.

''We're all yours, Master.'' Nero told him seductively.

He took the offer, reaching out and grabbing the straps of her bra before pulling it down, letting it fall and leaving her breasts free. Nero moaned as he groped one of her tits, feeling the warm softness of them in his hand. They returned to kissing, her hand slowly jacking him off as they made-out.

Soon however Nero grew tired of mere foreplay, and broke off from the kiss. ''We -ah- decided that Artoria will be your first, P-Praetor...''

Ritsuka blinked, releasing her breasts as he turned his gaze onto Artoria, who was blushing darkly but nodded shyly. He sat down on the edge of the bed beside her, and was taken by surprise when she acted first, leaning forwards and kissing him. She quickly pulled back before he could deepen the kiss, rising to her feet and fiddling with the hem of her blue panties, before tugging them down, revealing her virgin pussy to him.

Kicking the discarded panties aside, she straddled him, blushing brightly as her pussy rubbed against his erect dick, making both of them shudder. With only traces of uncertainty in her expression she positioned herself above his dick, before slowly inserting it inside.

''Mm...!'' Artoria moaned, muffling it with a hand as she impaled herself on his dick.

Ritsuka groaned as the tight warmth surrounded his dick, hands falling onto her ass and helping push her the rest of the way. They both paused as his dick reached fully inside her, taking a moment to breathe as waves of pleasure assaulted both of them, before the Saber began to move.

''Ah!'' Artoria moaned as she raised her hips, only to drop back down again, feeling her pussy clench around his penis. ''M-Master~!''

''Artoria...'' Ritsuka grunted, meeting her thrusts with his own. ''You're so tight.''

Artoria blushed, but didn't answer as a moan escaped her.

They soon began to move faster, getting into the rhythm of things as they fucked in earnest. Saber bounced on his cock eagerly, moaning loudly as she felt his dick reach deep inside her, making her feel good in a way she hadn't thought possible.

Seeing her bouncing breasts Ritsuka was quick to push up her bra, letting her boobs free, and he boldly reached out and groped them. While they were slightly smaller than Nero's, they made up for it by being extra soft, almost like marshmallows. Her sweet moans became higher as he played with her breasts, his dick pounding into her pussy at the same time.

As they continued he felt a familiar burn in his pelvis, one that made his hips instinctively go faster. ''A-Ah... Artoria, I'm gonna cum!''

''I-It's okay... y-you can cum inside...!'' Artoria moaned, reaching out and grasping his face before pulling him close, kissing him passionately.

He grabbed her hips before pulling her down all the way, slamming inside her as their orgasms descended. Sweet moans were muffled by their kiss, their lower bodies shaking as they climaxed. Ritsuka groaned as he came inside her, feeling her pussy tighten around his shaft as if to milk him for every last drop.

They broke the kiss shortly after, panting heavily. Artoria slowly lifted herself off, moaning quietly as his dick slid out of her before collapsing on the bed next to him, resting.

''I'm next~!'' Nero proudly declared, drawing Ritsuka's eye.

The Empress was laying on her front, a pillow clutched to her large chest and her ass in the air, which swayed side-to-side enticingly. Her arousal was clear, as he could spot the wet patch on her velvet red panties.

Crawling over to her, he used a bit of magic to rejuvenate his stamina before kneeling behind her. He pushes aside her panties, exposing her wet pussy to him before he lined up with her. Nero took an audible breath, before he pushed inside.

''Mmph!'' Nero moaned, biting the pillow to hide the sound. ''S-So good...''

Ritsuka grinned, grabbing her by the hips before beginning to thrust. Her moans started quiet at first, but after several minutes she quickly got louder and stopped trying to hide her moans, openly crying out as he plunged into her pussy with each thrust. The wet warmth of her pussy was divine, sucking him in.

As she grew accustomed to his thrusting he went faster, going as hard and fast as he could, the sounds of her cries being music to his ears. His eyes landed on the back of her velvet red bra and without much thought he unclipped it, watching the undergarment loosely fall off, but from his perspective he couldn't see her tits, something he quickly sought to remedy.

''Ah?!'' Nero cried out in surprise when he suddenly grabbed her arms, pulling her back. He pulled her upper body back by her arms, an before she could respond he continued fucking her. ''MM! P-PRAETOR!~''

Ritsuka grunted, letting go of her arms only to grab her large boobs instead, using them to hold her up. Out of the four, she definitely had the largest tits. Nero's cries filled the room as he had his way with her, turning the regal empress into a moaning mess.

''P-Praetor, if you keep doing that...'' Nero cried, turning her head to look at him, tears of pleasure at the corners of her emerald eyes. ''I'll c-cum!''

''Cum for me then.'' Ritsuka whispered back, kissing her while speeding up his thrusting.

''Phraetorrr...'' Nero's cry was muffled by the kiss, before she broke away as she reached her limit. ''Aah! C-Cumming!''

Ritsuka grunted, jerking his hips forwards roughly as he shot inside her, filling her pussy with his seed. His grip on her breasts tightened, something that only made her orgasm all the harder, her pussy tightening around his dick like a vice for several long moments, before she went limp as her orgasm subsided.

He released her, letting her flop down onto the bed as he pulled out of her, a satisfied groan slipping from her lips.

''U-Um, I'll be next, Master.'' Lily requested timidly, biting her lip. She was laid on her back, legs spread and underwear already discarded, a noticeable wet patch on them.

Ritsuka approached on his knees, gently grabbing her hips and lifting her lower body up so he could push inside her. She gasped quietly as he slid inside, his dick spreading her virgin pussy open. Unlike the others she was by far a lot tighter, and he had to rock his hips gently to fully fit inside her.

As he began to thrust slowly into her he leaned over her, kissing her gently. She gladly reciprocated, and when she quietly asked him to go faster he complied, rocking his hips as he fucked her. Shy moans escaped the Saber spirit, her knees twitching inwards after every thrust as pleasure filled her system, her hands gripping the bed-sheet beneath her tightly.

One hand left her hip as he pushed up her bra, revealing her small breasts. His lips left hers as he began kissing her tits, the oversensitive nubs sending sparks of pleasure into her and making her pussy tighten pleasurably.

''Ah... Master. I feel so good...'' Lily moaned softly, smiling up at him, her petite chest rising and falling with every breathe she took.

''Me too, Lily.'' Ritsuka smiled at her, pulling back and settling a hand on her tit, groping it.

Unlike with Saber there was no heated desire, and unlike with Nero no lust to be rough. With Lily it was more pure, a more genuine desire to make love rather than to have sex. Just watching her react to every thrust and watching his dick disappear inside her tight pussy was equally as sexy as the other Sabers.

''M... Master...'' Lily breathed, her back arching as his thrusts grew faster. ''Y-You're going to c-c-cum, aren't you?''

''Yeah...''

Lily blushed, but smiled demurely, raising a hand and placing it over the one on her breast. ''T-Then please c-cum inside me.''

The cute offer was too hard to resist, and Ritsuka groaned as he sped up his thrusts, watching as Lily gave into pleasure, her tongue lolling out and her hips bucking erratically before she tightened around him, legs wrapping around his waist. He rammed his hips against hers, bottoming out and cumming inside her pussy.

''Ah... fu... it feels so warm...'' Lily moaned softly, staring at the ceiling as her body relaxed.

Ritsuka pulled out of her, turning to the only one who had yet to get a turn; Alter. The golden-eyed Saber was still lying on her back with a pillow clutched to her chest, but her legs were closed now, one hand slipped between her legs and under the hem of her panties.

''Couldn't wait, Alter-chan?'' Ritsuka couldn't help but tease.

Alter blushed faintly and nodded, and he crawled up to her, pushing aside her frilly black panties before pushing his dick inside her pussy. She stiffened briefly, a quiet gasp escaping her as he started immediately, thrusting into her while holding her hips. Her body rocked with each thrust of his hips, both arms crossed over her pillow tightly.

Soon she began to enjoy it more, moaning softly as she was fucked like a sex doll; unmoving, and solely for Master's pleasure. Despite that thought pleasure was quick to fill her system, making her toes curl as a foreign, yet not unwelcome burning sensation ignited in her loins.

A hand once again slipped beneath the hem of her panties, rubbing her outer lips as she felt them stretch with each thrust. With only one arm on the pillow and her attention on her burning pussy, she was entirely unprepared for Ritsuka to suddenly reach up and grab it, tossing it aside and leaving her chest bare for him to see.

''Mm!'' Alter moaned, muffling it with her hand as he groped her breast. ''I'm... sensitive there, Master.''

Ritsuka only grinned tightly. ''Good.''

Alter stifled another low moan, feeling the burning become stronger, and also his dick pulsating. ''Are you... going to cum?''

Ritsuka only nodded, hands fondling her sensitive breasts.

''Then please... cum inside and defile my p-pussy.'' Alter requested, blushing darkly as she looked away.

A chin on her finger made her face him, their lips meeting a moment later as he kissed her. She gave into it, surrendering her body and soul to him, moaning as she climaxed, her body trembling slightly. She felt him cum, spurting several shots of warmth inside her pussy, before pulling out.

As Alter went slack, panting heavily, the other girls were already ready to continue.

X-x-X

Artoria blushed as she laid on her back, fully nude as Nero climbed on top of her, their breasts squishing against each other and their faces mere inches apart. Ritsuka was quick to start, pushing his dick inside Artoria's pussy.

''Mm! Master!'' She moaned, but was quickly silenced as Nero kissed her passionately. Not one to be outdone she fought back, their tongues wrestling eagerly.

He pulled out of her a minute later, instead shoving inside of Nero. ''Ah! Praetor!''

Nero was more vocal, crying out into Artoria's mouth as she was railed roughly, her pussy clenching on his dick as he fucked her. 

He rapidly alternated between them, enhancing his speed with magic as he thrust inside one of them only to pull out, thrusting inside the other. Soon the teasing fucking became too much for the two Kings and they came, bodies trembling under the weight of their orgasms. 

He pulled out just in time, groaning as he jerked himself to completion, cumming all over Nero's ass and back plus the inside of Artoria's thighs, some even landing on her soaked pussy, before collapsing alongside the duo.

X-x-X

Saber Alter groaned into a pillow as she laid on her stomach, her sensitive breasts pressed into the pillow as her Master grinded against her petite ass.

She stiffened however when she felt the tip of his dick rub against her asshole, before it pushed inside.

''Nn!'' Alter cried out in surprise, a mixture of discomfort and pleasure filling her as he pushed inside her ass. She didn't get any chance to speak, as he began thrusting seconds later, and she gripped the bedsheets as she endured the feeling.

Her ass was a lot tighter than her pussy had been, and mere minutes later he came without warning, filling her ass with his seed and making her cum herself, staining the bed with her juices.

X-x-X

''Ahhh! Ah-ah-ah!'' Lily cried out, her moans disjointed as every thrust interrupted her.

The petite Saber was standing up, her back arched and arms held behind her by Ritsuka, his hips pounding against her rear as he slid inside her pussy repetitively.

''You're so tight, Lily!'' Ritsuka groaned, and Lily moaned again as his dick hit her womb.

''I'm... glad...!'' She cried, turning her head to the side as she felt him thrust faster, dick twitching inside her pussy.

Their lips met a moment later, muffling her shrill cry as they came at the same time, and the feeling of him filling her with his seed for the second time that night.

X-x-X

Artoria and Nero were knelt in front of Ritsuka, their full breasts on display as they pressed them against his erection, sucking on it whenever it appeared.

''Artoria... Nero...'' Ritsuka groaned, watching as the two Sabers gave him a titfuck.

''Don't hold back, Master...'' Artoria murmured embarrassedly, hefting her breasts up and down as she massaged his cock.

''Yes, do cum for us... cum all over our magnificent boobs...'' Nero added seductively, doing the same as her English counterpart.

Between the two Sabers he didn't last much longer, groaning as he shot his seed all over their breasts, much to their delight.

X-x-X

While Alter and Lily lacked much in the way of the boob department, they made up for it elsewhere.

''Ah...! Master...!''

Both Lily and Saber were on either side of Ritsuka, their pussies grinding against his hard cock. They were panting heavily, fully nude and sweaty as their slick folds rubbed against his erection, teasingly letting it get close to penetrating but never enough.

With a grunt he came, his seed shooting out between the girls and landing on them. The moment he finished climaxing Alter suddenly moved, pushing Lily onto the bed before grinding their pussies together furiously. The added stimulation was all it took before the duo came, Alter leaning down and kissing Lily passionately.

Ritsuka watched as the two girls kissed, spotting Alter's bare rear as she bent over Lily's tired form, kissing the weary girl. Like a bull who saw red he moved, before ramming his dick into her asshole.

''Nn!'' Alter grunted, looking over her shoulder exasperatedly. ''A-Again? Do you l-like my ass, that much?''

Alter's gaze was suddenly turned back to Lily, who snuck a hand between them and touched Alter's soaked pussy. ''Let's c-cum some more, Alter-chan....''

Alter huffed, grunting as Ritsuka began thrusting into her ass, and reached down between them and cupped Lily's pussy, sliding a finger inside. ''L-Let's...''

X-x-X

All four Sabers were going at once. Ritsuka stood on his knees, thrusting into Artoria's pussy as the blonde moaned, the noise muffled courtesy of Nero, who laid in front of Artoria and pushed the King's head into Nero's pussy, encouraging the King to eat her out.

Lily was knelt to his left on all fours while Alter was on the right in the same position, his fingers inside their pussies and steadily working them to orgasm.

Barely a minute later, Nero reached her limit. ''O-Ohhhh yes! I c-can't...!''

She came, pushing Artoria between her legs as climaxed. Artoria didn't last more than half a minute before she too came, her pussy tightening around Ritsuka's dick and prompting him to cum, shooting his load inside her. His fingers curled inside Lily and Alter, hitting their sweet spot and triggering their own climaxes.

''Mm! Yes!'' Lily cried, upper body falling onto the bed as her hips jerked wildly.

''Nn...! Ah...!'' Alter grunted quietly, back straightening as she twitched minutely, her juices leaking out of her.

Moments later, they all collapsed.

X-x-X

 

The group's stamina was at it's peak now, and he was almost out of energy, so they decided to have one last go.

Nero, Artoria, Lily and Alter laid on their backs, legs spread and gazing at him lovingly. Using the last of his magic, he cloned himself – a temporary technique that wouldn't last longer than a few minutes – making stars appear in Nero and Alter's eyes. They stood in front of each Saber, then at once slid inside their chosen Saber

''Mm! Yes!'' Artoria moaned lowly as she was penetrated, his dick filling her pussy up and his hands groping her boobs. ''Cum inside me... one more time...!''

''Nngh! Harder, Praetor!'' Nero exclaimed, forest green eyes alight with lust as mushed her tits together. She got her wish a moment later, as her Master fucked her harshly, pounding into her sore pussy without hesitation. ''YES! MORE!''

''Hah...!'' Lily gasped as she was filled, feeling his cock bump against her womb with each thrust. ''Please... keep going...!''

''Ah...'' Alter moaned softly, staring up with hazy gold eyes at her Master, reaching down and spreading her pussy wider for him. ''Please... don't hold back.''

The four couldn't hold on much longer, and with a unified cry came, their pussies tightening around Ritsuka and the clones' cocks and prompting them to cum in turn.

As their orgasms subsided the clones disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving only Ritsuka standing there, tired. He collapsed between Nero and Lily, who pressed their bodies against him lovingly, Artoria and Alter doing the same to Nero and Lily.

''We love you, Master.'' They all said together.

''I... love you too, Saber.''

[END!]


End file.
